degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-3575890-20150819005829
So the other night, my friend and I went to yet another foam party. Like every other time, we were in our bikinis, but the guys were especially rowdy that night. They seemed to be under the impression that they had free reign to grab us, grope us, and kiss us if we so much as passed by them in the crowd. This happens a lot whenever she and I go out to party. We're basically used to it. But the men were especially aggressive, so much that we were actually quite uncomfortable. I think I lost count of how many men grabbed me as I simply passed through the crowd the whole night. It was not enjoyable and though I was having a good time overall, it really sucked the fun out of the night at some points feeling like I had to constantly be on my guard. My brother was at the same party for awhile with his girlfriend and I remember couldn't even dance with him without some creep rubbing himself up against me from behind and continually trying to pull me away from my brother. My brother kept having to pull me back. I was in the middle of a tug-a-war. The first guy to hit on me that night was especially such an obnoxious douche. My friend and I hadn't even gotten rid of our bags at the coat rack yet when he'd gotten right into my face. When I wouldn't talk to him, he accused me of being shy and ofc being the idiot he was, kept badgering me with questions like, "why so shy? You don't have to be shy with me, I think it's cute, etc". When I told him that wasn't it and that I simply was not interested, he then assumed I was a lesbian. I decided to just go along with it to get him to leave me alone. Sadly, encounters with men like this happen all too often. Anyways, towards the end of the night what little of faith I had left in men was dwindling by the second. It'd been only two hours and my friend and I had been followed, harassed, accosted, groped, and forcibly kissed by numerous men all throughout the night. We had fun, but having to constantly watch our backs was not. The worst of it was the end of the night when we had to leave the premises and wait outside. Both of our phones were dead and we had no choice but to wait outside to hail a taxi actually afraid for our safety because random creeps kept forcing their way into our personal bubble, and this especially incredibly creepy older man kept hanging around us. My friend wanted to walk towards the end of the street and around the corner where the cabs typically come, but I told her we needed to stay close to the crowd and in the light. The fact that we always have to take these precautions when leaving a club or any building at night is ridiculous, but it is what it is. So we're cold, uncomfortable, and afraid, when these two guys swooped in. And of course, at first I thought they would be creeps too and was ready to do my best to get rid of them like all the other creeps. They were clearly trying to pick us up at first, but when we told them we had no interest in going anywhere but home, and were just waiting for a cab to come get us, he immediately whipped out his phone and called one for the both of us specifying to the driver that he had two young girls here who were cold and in a vulnerable position and to hurry up. Instantly after he ordered his friend to give me his sweater and gave my friend his. They stuck around us the entire time until our cab arrived fifteen minuets later, but a group of guys stole it from us. The guy was so angry at this he yelled at them from across the street and demanded the driver to kick them out because that cab was reserved for us, but we told him it was fine and he called us another cab. We waited some more with these guys, but we couldn't really know if we could trust them any more than any of the creeps outside. It's always so hard to differentiate the decent guys from the predators posing as decent guys. Still, at the most, these guys were big and looked tough, which seemed to have really helped deter many of the creeps whom weren't making advances anymore. Then this guy out of seemingly nowhere comes up to us and offers all of us (the guys we were with included) a ride home on the pretence of that it's "unsafe" for us two girls to be out here at this time. As if either of us was going to go, but before we even declined the offer, one of the guys (the one who called the cab for us) went into full on white knight mode telling us it's not safe to go with this guy, that if we do, we might get hurt, that it's safer to wait for our cab, and then telling the guy to leave because, and I quote, "I'm not letting you take these girls with you." At this point, I know this guy is actually concerned for our safety because if he had any any bad intentions, he would have had the perfect opportunity to act on them by convincing us to go with the guy and then tagging along, but he advised us to wait for the cab instead. Chivalry isn't completely dead. When our second cab finally arrived, we thanked him and his friend. He never bothered us for our numbers, name, or tried to get in the cab with us. All he said was that meeting us was the highlight of his night and to get home safe. And just like that he and his friend started walking towards the parking lot. They'd always had their way to get home, but chose to wait outside for an extra 30 minutes in the cold just to make sure two random girls they didn't even know got home safely. I can't say this has restored my faith in men after hundreds of awful encounters, but it was a nice reminder of that there are some good guys out there in every pool of random men. These guys actually cared about our wellbeing and did their best to make sure nothing happened to us. They stayed with us when we were in a vulnerable position and kept away predators. I don't even know their names, but they've made more of an impression on me than most other guys I meet, even date, ever do.